


a penis and another penis

by cherrypop321



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, Middle Ages, YOAI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypop321/pseuds/cherrypop321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kartat x kanyana fanfiton<br/>warnine: not fore under 13 years old to b reading!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a penis and another penis

once upot a tien and a land foar away there was a catsel in the catsel livs a looooonely prince hes been in there 4 like evar. the prince name karkat. hes loked away in the sastle.

MEENWILE

on then other side of the ladn far awey there was a littel shack in the shack livd a littel boyu who made pots (not the drug i mean poots for holding items u freak)hes name was kanaya. one dai the wish fairy fell ourt of th sky and landid in kanas hands. he said "kanays you ar poor and u make pots do u want 2 b this way 4ever?" kan said no. "ok well ok i hav a quest for u to du" kanaya said ok what do i hav t sdo "ok what you muts do in ordar 2 find pees and propsperity in your lyf is u have tofined the prins hes in a castiel at the other side of town kanaya said ok i will ffind him and free him

kanaya was redy to go on the quets he pack his bags he get redy to go he redy for questing  
he made a hors out of clay bc he hade alot of clau to use becuase he makes pots and he rode the horse akros the laned. he rode until he reach the tallist towr in the hole land. "this must be were katkat is" he send.

he used his clay prowers to turm the horsie into a ladder. the latder was very big. and made of clay.he leaden the latter againfst the highest up windwo, that is where karlat is.

helop help!! kanaua herd a screaming coming from the windoe. it was karka. he had to save him!!! "i am commind!said" kany. "i will save you"

"ok good" karkat. said

kanaya made iut to the top of ladde r. he climb in the mindow. i am here, he said. thank goodness karats said.

nice to meet you my name is karkat prince karkat *he bowed* i am locked in theis towar but not ennymore! thank you "your welcome my name is kanye", said kanye. ok.

the 2 boiz chattid for a wile in karkits tower. then karkat sed something..........surprising

"kayana i am a virgin i (have ben locked in this tower all my life)"  
"well akrat" sane katata, "i can fix that for you....witf my pebis."

karkat sgaspes. katana dropped his panst, reveeling a 2 foot long pebis. "thats a big dingaling" said karkat. he wants the d.

i will put my wingly-dingly in ur cavern of chaos if u shoe me YOUR penie.  
ok.  
karkat took ou t his peepee it was like the size of a book or a watter bottle or somethin

the 2 boys did som kissig and then they hade a sordfight with there weenies. kan won bc his is like the size of a very long thign. vanila milkshape flew out of his pee hole and onto karay. yum, karkat said. he aet it. 

they fell aslep with there wangles out. the clay from the ladder morfed in2 a barriar. the berrair blockd the windew. karakt and kanye were locke inside the towe. forenver.


End file.
